the love of a new
by luvfordrama29
Summary: The scene is set in the uk on a spring summers day and the sterling's have come to town with their son sky who has a secret but will he tell April the girl who he bumps into or will she find out herself and if so wat will happen...?
1. Chapter 1

**My vampire fan fic**

**This is my first fan fic and if u all like it i shall do more plzzz review ur thoughts :P**

**ps sorry if its borin:) and if it goes on for to long :P**

**The love of a new **

**Chapter 1: April**

It was a sunny and calm day in April the date Saturday the 2nd and im really happy this is because it will be my sweet 16th birthday and it will be the best party ever well until i turn 18 that is, also one of the reasons i cant wait for my birthday is that ill get to spend it with all my mates from school because i barley see them now that we have different classes .

Oh i forgot to say my name is named after the month i was born in, but i luv my name couse i luv the season spring this is were i get to see all the flowers grow especially on the trees at this time of month, my description of my self is a fun luving girl who luv to lazy around all day on my laptop who has brunet shoulder length hair with a swept over fringe but people are still able to see my matching colored eyes that has a sparkle of life in it wen i am happy, so i am told.

However i did not know at that time that i was goin to meet someone new in my life and that there was goin to be a mysterie for me to solve at that point wen i meet that person and it all starts on this day the Saturday in the evening ...

i was sittin in my nice cream room that had posters up of twilight, my favorite band's and boy groups with a couple of art that i had drew a couple of months ago, whilst sitting there i was doin some revision couse wen i get back ill be doin gcse exams "ahhhhhh wat a bore" just then my mum come in and scared me half to death, i hate it wen people dont knowck on the door wen they came in.

"April wat r u doin i hope ur not on ur lap !...oh sorry"

"its okay mum just make sure u knock on the door be4 u come in, u scared the living day lights out of me" I had seaid annoyed with her

"sorry but u can go up the shop for me" she told me

"y cant charlie do it" I said again annoyed

Charlie was my sister she and i wernt really that close but we sometimes got along well barley, see she was 3 yrs yunger than me she had short hazel brown hair and blue eyes tht were like the sea she loved every thing pink and didnt care wat her friends thought but then again she was stubborn and they were her friends. :P

"she cant shes goin to help me walk the dogs, or would u like to do tht with me?"she had said with one of those faces tht told me 'just do it' so i just gave in.

"ok ill go to the shop, wat do u want me to get?" I had asked

"I nedd u to get some dog food, bread, milk and if u want something then ok" she had said and i had wrote this all down on a mental shopping list so i dont forget.

I had then packed all my stuff away and got sme socks on then went and got the money from my mum and then got my shoes and jaket on and then went out the door to the shop.

5 minutes later...

I had just finished wat i was told to get even sumthing for me and Charlie cuzz if didnt get her any thing shed just ask for mine so yh i fot us some sweets and a drink of lucozade and i was about to go to the til wen i had bumped into a boy who had blond hair that was short and styled with a cwiff u know like Olly Murs', he also had blue eyes like the mornin sky wen there is no clouds and just the sun thay also had a little of mischief in them, i hadnt seen him around though he mustve moved in recently...

"Oh sorry...i didnt see u there" He had said. hes voice sounded so dreamy

"It's ok it was my fault i wasnt lookin were i was going" i had sed

"no its okay it was my fault,sorry by the way wats ur name?"hed asked me with a soft grin on hes face

"oh im April, wats urs?"

"oh yh, im sky i just moved here from Dullsville" he'd said with a gentle laugh

wow hes name is sky hes mum must off thought of tht after she saw hes eyes, oh and wear was Dullsville i wonder.

"kl i like ur name, by the way wears Dullsville?" i'd asked with a confused look on my face.

"oh it's in america its pretty kl, i guess, but my mum and dad wanted to live sme wear different so we came here its really nice by the way" he'd said agian with tht cute smile

"well id rather live in america anyday by the way wheres ur house?" i'd asked with curiosity in my mind

"oh...and its just down the road i think No. 65 on green house road,u?"

kl he just lived 3 doors down.

"kl i live at door No. 71, just up the road from u" i had thn started to giggle

After a while we had gone to the till and then we both walked home together and said by and wen i had walked into the door Charlie was about to say 'April's got a boyfriend' and before she could i had got her sweets and drink out and then she said "thnx" with the most cheekiest grin iv ever seen on her face it made me laugh then after that i had set every thing down and took my stuff upstairs and got on my laptop to talk to my friends about my day.

**again im sorry if it was borin but ill be writing some more chapters to this one because there's still tht mystery plzzz send me ur reveiws ill be needing them for sure thnx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: Sky**

It's a nice calm and sunny Saturday in April the date is the 2nd and im sooo bored my mum and dad are still asleep and im just sitting here watchin t.v. see i dont really know any one here cuzz i just moved here to the uk this is because my mum and dad have enemies in Romania who found them in Dullsville and then wen mum left school she had a covenant ceremony were dad has to bite her, she had sed it was funny because wen her parents found out dad was a vampire their faces had dropped she even showed me the faces they had pulled and wen she told her mate Becky, who by the way expected it was excited for mum and dad. hehehehe :P

Wen i was born i was born a half blood my mum and dad said its cuz my mum was human and tht she still had tht DNA in her but i think my mum was pregnant wen she was turned lol i wonder if im wright hehehe.

Although i am different i dont mind bein half blood this is because i dont have to stay in a coffin all day and sleep and then wake up at night, oh the other reason is because i can then make friends wen i go out and also i might get to meet the girl who will probably luv me for me and stay with me for eternity i know it sounds a bit cheesie to say but my mum and dad found each other :) and i hope for the same.

Ohh i forgot to mension my mum and dads names are Raven and Alexander they both like wearin dark cloths and well have dark featchers to suit them but me i have blonde hair tht has a hint of brown and blue eyes tht are like a sunny spring day and my name is Sky and we are the Sterling's.

To come to think of it i didnt think it was possible but today i think i found my true luv and it all started from wen i was sittin and watchin the t.v.

As i sed i was watchin the t.v. wen i started to get hungry and i had gone to the fridge to see wat was in there and there was nothing so i went to the dinning room window to see if there was a shop up the road and there was, so i got my coat and shoes on and went up there and it too me about 5 minuets.

5 Minuets later ...

i got all the stuff i need and extra for tea tonight and was headed towards the till wen i had bumped into this cute girl who had brunet hair with a swooped over fringe that lets u see her brunet eyes that were like broken pieces of chocolate tht said tht she has had a lot of pain in her life tht she needed help from and tht she needed someone to make her laugh, and also she was like a dream tht came true.

"Oh sorry...i didnt see u there" I said

"It's ok it was my fault i wasnt lookin were i was going" She had said with a sweet smile

"no its okay it was my fault,sorry by the way wats ur name?" I'd said with a big grin on my face

"oh im April, wats urs?" April asked

she had done this with a glisten in her eyes like there was goin to be an adventure for both of us

"oh yh, im sky i just moved here from Dullsville" I had said with a little laugh

y well it is cuz i knew there would be a future for us both, dont ask how but i just saw it in her eyes

"kl i like ur name, by the way wears Dullsville?" she had asked with a confused look on her face

"oh it's in america its pretty kl, i guess, but my mum and dad wanted to live sme wear different so we came here its really nice by the way" I had said again with one of my goofy smiles

"well id rather live in america anyday by the way wheres ur house?" she had asked, there was curiosity in her eyes this time, i think she was wonderin wether i lived close or not

"oh...and its just down the road i think No. 65 on green house road,u?"

"kl i live at door No. 71, just up the road from u" She had said with a little giggle which i thought was pretty cute

Oh and we only live 3 doors apart from each other kl

After a couple of minuets talkin to April we were in line at the till and after we had brought our stuff we had walked down the road together and then i had said good bye to her wen she got to her front door after that ii was home and on the sofa asleep dreamin of her and wen i woke up it was still day light and new tht my perants would be awake soon and i would be able too tell them about my day and of April.

**Hope u all like this next chapter :P xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: they** **meet again**

It was now like 10 pm at night and i was sitting outside on my trampoline lookin up at the stars and thinkin of Sky and how he was sooo cute and i just couldnt get him out of my head and then i herd clickin sounds from the tree next to the fence at tht moment i thought it was the neighbors but wen i looked up into the branches i saw a family of bats i think vampire bats it was strange cuz u dont see them around here and then i looked closer and one of the bats had blue eyes like a clear summers day like Sky's eyes but tht would've been silly really 1. vampires arnt real and 2. he can go out into the daylight so its impossible.

Wen i looked back at them i relized they were all starin at me like they new i was there lookin up at them, after tht i had started thinkin of a book tht i had read tht was about a vampire who had met his dream girl you know the one tht is meant to be there for u no matter wat any ways he had turned into a bat tht night to see her again before the sun rose up the next mornin and i loved this book it was sooo good but i cant wait to read the next :P

Wen i had stopped day dreamin and back to reality i had noticed tht the bats were just sittin there clickin like they were talkin to each other so then i had got off the trampoline and walked over to the tree and started to climb it to get closer to the bats but i ended up slipping and falling off but there was somthin strange i didnt fall to the ground and tha=t is wen i relized i had been cought by someone and wen i looked up i saw those bright blue eyes tht i luved to see even though i only met them today and those great big blue eyes belong to Sky but wen i had noticed the clickin had stopped i looked back up at the tree and saw that the bats were gone but i didnt blame them because they probably got scared wen they saw me fall and felt the branch move too.

Meanwhile sky's callin my name and tryin to get my attention :P

"April, April you ok April!" He's voice was soo concerned

sooo cute, wow he was so fast i wonder if he was an athlete at hes old school oh and hes hair was a mess which i thought suited him :P

"yh im ok thanks for catchin me" i had the most biggest grin on my face

He then walked over to the trampoline and set me down on there and had checked if i was ok witch i was but it was pretty cold out so he put hes jacket round me which was really sweet of him :)

"why were u up there?" with a confused and a bit of curiosity on hes face

"there were a family of bats up there i wanted see them up close they were sooo cute" again i had a smile on my face

Wen i looked at Sky he had a cute smile on hes face as well

"ok but next time be careful" he still had hes smile on hes face and a little glisten in hes eyes

"i promise" i smiled even more and i think i also blushed hehehe

I tried not to giggle because we new we were both flirting and there would be an adventure in our lives together we just needed it to start somehow and tht there would always be a mystery each and every day and the first mystery is wen will i see hime next and will we just be friends oh wait well be more than friends for sure tonight proves it.

After a couple of minuets i started to get tired and then i yawned i then layed down on the trampoline and after tht Sky did the same i was happy and i smiled like i never have before i then looked back up at the stars and saw two of the bats from earlier and i smiled because they looked happy then they flew off, i then turned over to Sky and looked at him and stared into those eyes i then noticed somethin and it was like something iv never seen or felt before and i just wanted to lean in and kiss him and i new he felt the same way but i couldnt i just met him today i couldnt kiss him now and before anything happened he got up and said...

"u must be tired u should go in" he said with a sad expression in hes eyes

It was like he felt the same way i felt and new it was too early, awww how sweet, so i took off hes jacket tht he had put around me and tryed to give it back but pushed it back towards me and then said...

"u keep it, it will keep u worm" he smiled and then turned away

"wait, thank u for catching me earlier oh and thnx for the jacket" i smiled and i could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and i new i was blushing

"no problem, maybe see u tomorrow, yh" he then walked to the fence and then turned hes head and smiled but there was something to this smile that showed me that he felt the same way as i did.

"yh u will and ill be wearin the jacket to" i smiled and waved goodbye and then he jumped the fence and waved back before going home.

I went in after that and went to my room and got changed into my Betty Boop pj shorts and top but i didnt get to sleep till 2 in the mornin this was because i was thinking about that night with Sky and how he made me feel, at that moment i relized i had fell in love and i didnt care wat any one said to me at that time cuz i was luvstruck :P

Meanwhile Sky was thinking the same thing wen he got home and went to bed he had told hes parents that she was the best thing that happened to him and that he wanted to spend eternity with her, and that is wen hes parents aproved and told him he had to tell wat he was before anything else and he was thinking how to do that and to do that and that tomorrow would be too soon because they only met the evening before at the store so he decided to wait.

**wow wat a turn out cant wait to write the next chapters yay :P **

**and i thought they were gunna kiss then even though im writing it hehehehehehe :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

The next mornin i woke up happier than ever, i had so much to think about and so much to say but couldnt say to sky, it would be orqword cuzz we only met, but there's one thing thats been on my mind since i woke up which was my dream it was about me and sky, we were out on a date at a fair and after about 2-3 hours later we had gone on the Ferris wheel aww how sweet.

**The dream**

_we are now on the Ferris wheel and settling in and then the Ferris wheel started and as we were going up Sky said_

_"April,can i tell you anything?" he was concerned and hes eyes looked distant _

_"Yeah we trust each other right" i was worried _

_What was he gunna say i was scared and worried and it showed because he had put hes hand on my knee _

_"It's not bad but it's not good"he said still concerned _

_what's goin on what's he trying to say _

_"so what did you want to say"_

_I was gettin even more worried than ever now but i wanted to Know_

_"if you don't want to..." he had started to say _

_"sky just don't start like tht plzz im not used to all this and im scared so just tell me" i interfiered him with a shaky throat_

_"im sorry, but im not like other people because im a vampire but yet different to them to as might aswell of guesed im sorry April and if you dont want to be with me then ill understand i really do" he had said with the utmost sadness in hes eyes and face_

_"it's okay i dont care if ur different as long as i can be with you i dont care wat u r like or wat u are cuz i love" i said with a smile and a squint to the eyes _

_we then both sat there staring into each others eyes and then he leaned in and tucked my hair behind my ears and said_

_"i love ur eyes" as he said that with a smile_

_he then leaned in even closer and then so did i and wen we bothe got closer we had kissed it was so soft so calming and i was right i didnt care wat he was like or wat he was because i did love him and i know he felt the same way and i was happy, we were still kissing which was really good it was passionate and felt so real._

**Back to reality **

It had suddenly got chilli and when i looked oover to the window it was open and i dont think i had opened it before i had gone to bed oh well, i had gone over to the window to shut it wen i realized the sun was so bright it almost blinded me but i got used to it after a while and then i just stared into space even more before i got cold from the cool spring breeze and then i had shut the window.

After that i gone to my wardrobe to get out a flower print long top that had stopped at my hips and had elastic around the waist and also some blue skinny jeans tht went well with the top and then put them on after i did that i had curled my hair and then put a bit of mascara on and some pink glossy lip-gloss then i heard the door go and my sister calling me after she had opened the door.

"April, April your boyfriends here" she yelled up the stairs

"huh i dont have a boyfriend idiot" i yelled wen i got to the top of the stairs

I had then stared down the stairs and noticed that sky was there smirking, he was wearing a black short sleeved top that had the words 'im a vampire' in red writing on it how ironic he also had baggy blue jeans and hes hair was spiked up and it suited him, i was comin down the stairs blushin and then i said.

"Oh... hiya sorry for my little sister" i had said this while lookin at charlie who had sussed out tht i wanted her to go so she did

"it's okay" he still had hes big smirk on his face

i had smiled at him, i dont know why but it looked like he could read my smile cuz wen he had smiled back at me it was like he was sayin 'i know' which was kinda weird but sorta sweet, he then said

"you wanna come out" still with a smile

"yh okay" i said

i was gettin on my blue snake like skin vans and then i got hes jacket that he had gave me last night on and wen i had turned round to say to hi that i was ready i saw him smile and it was like he had liked how i was wearin hes jacket and how it fitted on me so i decided to say

"you like it, i would let you have it but it was given to me by a friend" i had smiled and as i did so i started to giggle

"it's okay it suits you" he had stopped laughin but was still smiling

hes smiles made me even more happier than i ever was they were so cute

"y thank you" again i joked and bowed at him he then did the same and as we stood there we started to laugh even more

"you want to go to the park" he said tryinto stop laughin at wat we just did but still ending up doin it anyways

"yh okay" i said doing the same thing

After that we had started to walk out the door when my mum called out and said

"April were are you going"she had said

"im gunna go over to the park with a mate" i had shouted through the hallway

"okay dont be too long oh and come back later so you can go give jane here bag back"she had explained to me

"okay mum see ya"

We had then walked out the door before my mum could stop me again and went over to the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Kiss **

It was now in the afternoon and i was still at the park with Sky when i had remembered that i had to go take Jane's back to hers but i didnt want to go i wanted to stay here with sky but i knew tht bag meant every thing to her because her boyfriend Matt gave it to her for her 16th party it was so sweet, i was sittin there on the swing and decided to brake the silence and said

"Sky iv gotta go back to get my mates bag"

"oh yh okay, do you want me to come as well" he had said with a smile

"if you want but iv got to go to Jane's house to give it her back" i had a smile on my face wen sayin it

"it's okay"he still had hes cute smile showing

so we had gone back to mine to get the bag but i couldnt find it down stairs which is wen i relized that it must be upstairs in my room that is wen i start to run up the stairs and said

"ill be back down in a bit i think the bags upstairs in my room"

i was nearly upstairs wen Sky said

"shall i come and help you"

i then stopped just before i was out off view and said

"yh ok"

so when we both got up stairs and in my room we had started to look for the bag which was wen Sky said

"hay... wat does the bag look like?"

"oh the bag is a 'i luv PB' and is leather with a leopard print on it"i said startin to giggle

"thnx"

A couple of minutes later Sky says

"found it April"

"cool thanx for the help" i said again with a smile

"its okay"he said happily

"hey you want to come with me"i asked him

"yh okay"

we had then walked down the stairs and told my mum we were goin to Janes we had walked out the door, all we had to do was to cross a field turn left then right and her house was round the corner from a KFC and at that point

"hey you want to go get some KFC for tea" Sky had suddenly said

"yh okay" i said with a smile

we had then started to laugh and then we had just turned the corner from KFC and knocked on Jane's door after a minute or so the door opened and jane was there she looked like she had been cryin but she looked like she didnt want to talk about it so i said

"hiya... this is Sky we came to give your bag back"

and at that moment she looked at Sky smiled then looked at the bag and started to cry again then she had said wen she was trying to stop cryin, she looked like she didnt want to make me worrie but too late

"are you okay do you want us to come in"i asked huggin her

"yh im okay and if you want" she said still tryin to keep the tears in

"its alright lets go up stairs and talk about it okay" i said still huggin her

"yh okay"

"Sky will you be okay down here for abit" i said lookin at with a sincere face

"yh okay hope shell be all right" he said also with a sincere face

aww so cute

so me and jane went upstairs to her room and i set the bag down and she had sat on the bed and then so did and then she told me

"Matt broke up with me yesterday"she started to cry now

"why the FUCK did he do that"i had said in anger

"i dont know but he looked like he didnt want to do it but had to" she said now calmin down a bit

"awwww.. then there must be a reason for it"

"i know but he broke my heart April" she said now angry

"yh i know but you need to now why other wise you will be thinkin about it for a long time Jane"

"yh ur right"

we had then hugged each other and went back down stairs to tell Sky that shes okay now and then Jane goes

"is sky comin to ur sweet 16th"she looked at me as to say ask him

so i did

"oh yh i forgot soo will u be free next Tuesday i wouldnt mind if you came"i said blushin

"yh ok ill come"he said smilin

after that we had gone out the front door and started walkin to KFC and before we had got to the front door Sky said

"soo what you want ill buy"he said smilin

"am you sure"i said smilin as well

"yh im sure"he laughed

so wen we went in he had paid for hes and my tea we had then gone out of the restaurant while eatin our KFC and we had already got source down our faces and had started laughin at each other while cleanin our self's up then we had stopped for a bit so we could see if there was any more source on our faces and there wasnt soo we carryed on walkin and at that moment Sky said

"want to come over mine?" he stopped and looked at me paitionatlly

"yh ok" i blushed and smiled

we had then got to our road and had gone past my house and gone down to he's, wen we had got in we took our shoes off and then walked on into the living room were there was a 42" flat screen tv and a leather sofa that was big anough to fit like 4-5 people on it the wallpaper was a flower pattern i think it was a black rose's on the wallpaper which had a cream background which was really nice and wen i turned to Sky he said

"you like it"

"yh it looks so nice" i said smilin at him as he smiled at me

"thanx so wat do want to do?"

"oh well can we sit down and watch a bit of tv or something cuz my legs are tired and so am i"i said with a yawn

"yh okay you want to watch a film but im afraid we only have horror films"

"yh okay you can choose though"i said again with a smile

"yh okay do you also want some salty popcorn"

"yh okay"

he had then walked out to the kitchen and made the popcorn and then came back and got a film out which looked like the title had said 'The Descent' then he had sat down beside me on the sofa, it is now half way through the movie and i was sittin next to him curled in a ball and with a pillow in front of my face and then Sky turned his head to me and had put his arm around me and pulled me in closer after that i had settled down a bit and had looked up at Sky who had noticed and looked down at me and for a while we were sittin there lookin into each others eyes, he then moved his hand up towards my chin and then moved my chin towards him and then he moved towards me and we kissed, we sat there in a passionate kiss moving our lips in sync and it was perfect, so romantic too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The next day**

I woke up the next morning and had noticed that i am not in my own bed and at that time i realized that i had fallen asleep at Sky's and then i remembered that before tht we had kissed, for the first time we had kissed and then i also realized that at that moment Sky's mum and dad had come in and they had looked about the same age as us but that was unreal because well it couldn't really, also i remembered that they had mentioned their names once me and Sky had separated our lips whilst in shock and we started to blush and as i can remember their names were Alexander and i think Raven and they looked so sweet i could just tell they had fallen in love at first sight.

I then turned away from my thoughts wen i heard the door knock and as it opened i saw Sky standing there with two bright red cheeks and a gorgeous smile he also had a small bit of bed head which suited him really well and when ever i saw him like that i just had a knot in my stomach which i could tell was butterfly's and this is when i had turned my head and looked down at the floor because i felt my cheeks heat up and turn red but i realized that hes cheeks were still red and that he must of thought about last night like i did not long ago.

I then started to notice that i had fallen asleep in my own clothes and that my hair was a total mess but i didnt care cause i new that he didnt care ether so i then said

"hi... um sorry for fallin asleep last night" i blushed even more

"its okay we did have a long day yesterday" he smiled and it said that he had under stood

i had then smiled and sed

"how did i come up here"

"i had brought you up"

i had then started to blush a bit more just cause he had carried me upstairs 'awwwww so cute'

"thanks" i blushed again

he smiled and it was as sweet as cheese cake, i then said

"oh and does my mu know i stayed last night"

"yh she does my mum had called and told her you had fallen asleep and that we didnt mind you staying in a guest room" he said

I then calmed down and got more comfatible on the bed and as i did he came and leaned on the one of the bed posts at the bottom of the bed and as he did he said

"um...April im glad we went out and i really had a good time..." he paused

what was he sayin, what was he trying to say

**Sky's thoughts**

_what shall i do i really like her and i really want her to be with me i want her, and last night i know she thinks off it as well and that she likes me in the same but i cant hurt her i cant but i will have to tell her before my birthday and the full moon is here and if i dont shell think im a jerk, so what can i do, mum had said last night that April had a dream the first day we saw each other and that it was like her dream when she had met me like the third day and we had gone out to a carnival and i had told her what i was and she didnt care about it cause she loved me and mum also said that it showed April that me and her were sole mates and and mum knew this because she had the same sort of dream and she could also visionalise other peoples dreams they had the night before which i find a bit weird. So what shall i do shall i tell her or not oh wait i know._

**B****ack to the scene **

i sat there staring up at Sky and was wondering why he had stopped to think on what he was going to say it had scared me it seemed like an hour but it was really 2 minuets before he came back to reality and had said

"April would you..."he paused and looked down as to say he was thinkin on how to say it

"would you go out with me"he looked up with a smile

i then said "yh, yh i'd love to go out with" i smiled while blushing

i had then stood up and went over to Sky who had stood up properly and as i walked over to him i gave him a hug and then i felt his hands move down too my waist and palled me in closer i had then looked up at him and looked into hes eyes and those same eyes were not like the ones i saw that Saturday at the shop cause these eyes said the mystery was going to end tonight and that he was going to tell me him self i the gave in and let him pall me closer cause i was happy, i felt safe and i new that i was in love with Sky and he new he felt the same way about me and that is wen i felt his soft lips on mine and mine on hes and we lingered there for a couple of minuets and the our lips were separated and distant but i new that they would soon touch again and thats when Sky said

"lets go down for some breakfast"he smiled

i could tell he was keeping a secret from me something that would make me happy

"yh okay" i smiled back at him wondering what it could be

we had then gone into the landing and started to walk down the stairs when i had said

"what time did you get up"i turned my head to look at him

"oh...about half 7"he smiled and started laughing

and that when we hit the bottom staep and i smelt something sweet and calming but i couldnt put my finger on what it could be and thats when i said

"whats that sweet smell"i smelled the air and smiled

what was this smell? did Sky make some breakfast? and what did he make? before i could say another word we were by the kitchen door and thats when Sky opened the door and all of the sweet iromers hit me all sorts of sweetness and thats when i noticed that the table was all set and ready to be sat at and that the food was ready to be dished up but i still couldnt tell what it was and so i moved into the kitchen with Sky right behind me and then he rushed in front of me so he could get the chair and pull it out for me oh and i think he didnt want me to see what he had done

"sit down and ill get you breakfast" he smiled

so i sat down and waited he then came over with two plates full of fruit and cream and underneath it i could see something that looked like pancakes but then i realized it was crepes, he had made crepes wow and then he says

"hope you enjoy it"

he then puts my plate down and he then puts his plate down and sat opposite from me and we started to eat and as i took the first bite i could taste all the flavors all the sweetness, it was just so mouthwatering that is wen he noticed my face which was wide eyed and had a big smile on it and then he said

"you like it" he also had a big smile on he's face

"yh its delicious" i still had that big smile on my face

"im glad u like it"

"like it i love it"

we then start talking and laughing and having fun after we had finished our breakfast i had wanted to get change but i didnt have any spear clothes so i tell Sky that i was going home to get changed and that i would be back down and thats when he says

"i think i can remember my mum saying that she had put some clean clothes in the wardrobe in the room you were in just so you didnt have to go all the way home and back again" he said putting the dishes in the washing up bowl

"oh kl but she did know she didnt have to go through all that trouble wright"

"yh but she said she wanted to" he laughed

i had then started to laugh and then said

"ill go upstairs and get changed wont be long"i said heading back up the stairs

"k" he said back

when i got back to the room i had gone and looked in the wardrobe and found the clothes Skys mum had left in there and there was also a note stuck to the top that said

'April here are some clean clothes for the rest of the day oh and there is also a make up bag in the chestier drawers and you dont need to bring the clothes back'

so i then put the top on it was black and had the words 'Bite me' on it as well as a bright pair of red lips that had fangs showing i had then got out the dark blue jeans and put them on and they fitted perfectly so i then walked over to the chestier drawers and found the make up bag and put on some black and purple eye shadow, some light red lipstick with some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner and then i looked in the drawers to see if i could find a hair brush which i did .

i then went out into the landing and started to walk down the stairs and then i stopped because i herd Sky and he was talking to himself and he was passing up and down in the living room and when i went down a step ot two i could hear what he was saying he was saying things like

"what should i tell? how should i tell her?"

and other stuff like

"i hope she doesn't get scared of me"

what was wrong with him why would i be scared of him and what does he want to tell me oh i hope its nothing bad and what do i do shall i ask him what was wrong or shall i let him tell me when the time was right what shall i do.

so i went down the stairs and walked into the living room and as i did i said

"how do i look" i smiled while striking a funny pose

he stopped and started to laugh and said

"you look... hahaha..."he was still laughing

as he tried to calm himself down to say "you look... no it suits you really well"

i had started laughing while walking up to him to give him a hug and as i did he calmed down even more and hugged me back and it was a soft hug and as i hugged him i could smell hes sent it was soo dreamy i just dont know how to describe it but i felt like i could hug him for ever i then felt something on my neck, it was Sky's hands and he had put my head to the side 'what is he doing' i could feel his fingers stroking my neck and then he put hes lips to my neck and it felt so soft and then he pulled away and turned hes head as to say he didnt want or mean to do it and then he said

"go home" hes head still faceing away from me

"huh..."

"GO Home April plzz i'm tired"

he shouted it so i did i didn't walk out though i ran out i was scared i didnt like getting shouted at i just didn't and i was trying not to cry and when i had got out the door i was still running but i herd Sky shout

"I'M SORRY APRIL"

that's when i stopped and turned round to see him there looking at me with those sad eyes and then i realized something about them they seemed to look scared but not scared of me or anything that other people are scared of but he was scared of himself that's what i didn't get and then i turned round with out saying a word and started to walk away.


End file.
